Original equipment manufacturers (OEMs) and original device manufacturers (ODMs) invest a great deal of time and resources to develop, encode, verify and certify software and binary code for operation on their various devices. Much of the software and binary code is utilized for embedded systems, which include System-on-a-Chip (SoC) devices.
Accordingly, some OEMs and ODMs have an interest in ensuring that the software and binary code they provide will be operable only on approved hardware devices, for example hardware devices that are obtained from approved vendors, but not on devices obtained from other vendors or similar devices that can also run the software.
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.